


Santa Better Watch Out

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: AJ being AJ
Relationships: AJ - Relationship, AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), AJ | Alvin Jr. & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), AJ | Alvin Jr. & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 2





	Santa Better Watch Out

"Wait, wait, wait. Santa? What is a Santa?

It was dinner time, and all the kids were talking about winter holidays. Now that it's winter, a lot of them were excited about Christmas. They wanted to see if they could find any of the old decorations and set them up. Then Willy brought up Santa Claus. Now we got a very confused AJ on our hands.

"Santa is a who, not a what." Clementine tries to explain.

"OK, who is Santa?"

"Well," Willy getting excited to explain something. "He's a guy from the north pole who goes around the world going into people's houses at night, going down their chimney, when they are asleep to put presents under their trees and eat their milk and cookies, all in one day."

"So, he's bad? He breaks into people's homes, so he's bad right? We gotta stop him, we can't let him do that!"

"You know, when explained like that, I can see why you think he's a bad guy." Louis thinks about it. "But he's not bad."

"How is he not bad? He sneaks into people's homes and eats their food without them knowing." AJ is a confused boy.

"Well, he gives everyone presents, and makes sure everyone is good throughout the year."

AJ was still confused about this dude breaking into their home to put things inside, and steal their food. He really didn't like that. Especially since they won't see him because they are asleep when that happens. It's decided, AJ doesn't like this Santa person. 

"He's bad, and we kill bad things. We should try to capture Santa to keep him from doing this to more people."

"AJ no." Clementine tries to get him to stop.

"I'm gonna go set up traps to get him" AJ gets up from his seat, and zooms towards the school to start planning.

The kids just watch him go off thinking he's going to capture Santa Claus because why not. Let him imagine, I guess.

"At least he doesn't know about the naughty and nice list." Louis tries to joke.

"The who?" Ah fuck, AJ was standing right there with a bunch of wood.

"Shit."

Have fun explaining that Louis. You done fucked up. Fucked up real bad.


End file.
